Working Like A Crackhead
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Machu Picchu. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Evil 2048. Castaways were tasked with playing the classic logic game 2048 with a twist: the tiles needed to combine points would spawn in the least convenient location. The tribe with the most points would win immunity and reward. Winners: Summary After Sharky was voted out, to both Supay and Viracocha’s shock, the three tribes attended the next immunity challenge to discover that only one tribe would win immunity while the other two would attend a tribal council. Despite their efforts, Supay and Urcaguary were unable to match Viracocha’s challenge superiority sending them both to attend tribal council. At Urcaguary, it was quickly established behind the scenes that the two Supay members, Louise and Jordan, and the two Viracocha members, Callum and Jakey, would be voting together, causing a 2-2 deadlock. Both sides began to contemplate who to vote. Callum and Jakey felt that while Jordan was going to be harder to defeat in firemaking, he was also a dangerous player to allow near the merge. Meanwhile, Jordan and Louise attempted to flip Jakey, which he played into to ensure their votes did not land on him. At Supay, the Viracocha majority quickly collapsed as Tobi felt more connected to Bryce and Drew H while Eva and Gevonte began targeting each other. Eva felt as if she’d be the easier boot due to her lack of activity thus far, but also understood Gevonte’s social outcast status could allow her to wiggle through the round. While Gevonte acted under the assumption that he was safe, she began to attempt to convince the new majority of three to keep her. Meanwhile, on Viracocha, the unofficial majority of Benj, Ally, and Drew was exposed, causing both Nicholas and Zach to contemplate outlets through which they could survive in the minority. Nicholas felt he could flip Ally, not knowing that Benj was the castaway most susceptible to being flipped. Meanwhile, Drew found the Viracocha hidden immunity idol. On Urcaguary, the votes landed on Jordan and Callum in a 2-2 split. Jordan attempted to flip Jakey one final time, but the latter felt that it was best to retain an image of loyalty. On the revote, the votes tied 1-1 again. As a result, Callum and Jordan entered into the first-ever firemaking challenge: a battle of endurance. After hours of spamming keys, Jordan emerged victorious, causing Callum to be eliminated from the game. As tribal became closer on Supay, Bryce and Tobi established that they felt a stronger connection to Eva and she had proven herself in challenges, causing them to side with her over Gevonte. Despite Drew feeling most connected to Gevonte, he felt it was best not to rock the boat when the vote would allow him to escape a spot in the minority. At Supay’s tribal council, Gevonte was voted out 4-1, with him casting a lone vote for Eva. Tribal Council Tribal Council A Voting Confessionals Revote Voting Confessionals Tribal Council B Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode was named by Jordan. External Links *Day 13 - Reward & Immunity *Day 13 - Reward & Immunity Results *Day 14 - Tribal Council 5A: Urcaguary *Day 14 - Tribal Council 5B: Supay *Day 14 - Tribal Council 5A: Urcaguary Results *Day 14 - Tribal Council 5A: Urcaguary Revote Results *Day 14 - Tribal Council 5A: Urcaguary Firemaking Results *Day 14 - Tribal Council 5B: Supay Results Category:Episodes Category:Survivor Episodes Category:Machu Picchu Episodes